chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm The Man (Remix)
I'm The Man (Remix) is a song by 50 Cent and Chris Brown. The song was the lead single of his upcoming mixtape Kanan Reloaded. The original version of the song was released as the 3th single of 50's mixtape The Kanan Tape and originally featured Sonny Digital. The two also recorded the song "No Romeo No Juliet", which was released as the second and follow up single of the remix. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZB7Xjd34pjo Lyrics 1: 50 Cent I came in the world cryin' and fussin' Nigga, we ain't have nothin' Every ghetto I know the same We tryna make a little change Preacher man come around talkin' I don't wanna hear it, keep walkin' I'ma put the powder in the pot Whip it 'til I'm pullin' off a lot Imagine when I pull it off the lot New shit come without a top Once I'm on I ain't never gon' stop Bitch, I'm on, I ain't never gon' stop Chris Brown I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man 2: 50 Cent Ay, came in the game gettin' money Flippin' chickens, whip it, gettin' money Niggas get to playin' with the money Clique bang for the money, shit changed over money They love to see a nigga on the bottom Catch a come up, gotta keep it on the low A nigga plug bless a nigga with a whole Wanna break the bitch down into 36 O's Looky here, bitch, I'm A-okay Shawty wanna fuck with me Strippin', yeah, the jiggy, nigga Later, she gon' hit my line We ain't gon' waste no time She suckin' and we fuckin' like she need me While she make a bankroll easy All the light in the room from the T.V We gettin' it on then I'm gone It's the type of shit that a nigga be on 50 Cent Too much on my mind right now I'm on the grind right now Lookin' for me, sucker, then I need to be found right now I got my .9 right now Bitch, I'll blow your mind right now I ain't fuckin' round right now Better get in line right now Or fuck around and die right now Hope you understand that Chris Brown Bitch, I'm the man, ho, I'm the man, you know I'm the man Bitch, I'm the man, ho, I'm the man, you know I'm the man Bitch, I'm the man, ho, I'm the man, you know I'm the man Bitch, I'm the man, ho, I'm the man, you know I'm the man 3: Chris Brown Came in the game gettin' money I fuck with all the bitches gettin' money But you love playin' games with the corny shit Messin' with a nigga, only bought it 'cause I want it You love to see a nigga at the bottom You tried to come up, you don't keep it on the low They like a drug, don't like you to call them hoes I'm tryna break a booty down like 36 O's I think I love a big fat A-O-D, make that bitch cum for free Look at mommy shake it, I'ma call her, she gon' hit my line, fall in love every time But if I don't pay, she gon' leave me, never had a real reason, all I get is bits and pieces And I believe it, I ain't think this shit was easy, who am I now? 50 Cent Too much on my mind right now I'm on the grind right now Lookin' for me, sucker, then I need to be found right now I got my .9 right now Bitch, I'll blow your mind right now I ain't fuckin' round right now Better get in line right now Or fuck around and die right now Hope you understand that Chris Brown Bitch, I'm the man, ho, I'm the man, you know I'm the man Bitch, I'm the man, ho, I'm the man, you know I'm the man Bitch, I'm the man, ho, I'm the man, you know I'm the man Bitch, I'm the man, ho, I'm the man, you know I'm the man Chris Brown Know I'm the man, hoe I'm the man Think she ain't special, watch how she change for a nigga, oh naw They not on my level, that's why I look at you different, yeah, yeah Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs